KKPCALM10/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM10 KiraPati popular.png|The KiraKira Patisserie is popular KKPCALM10 Ichika Pekorin happy that KiraPati's popular.png|Ichika and Pekorin are happy with the Patisserie's popularity KKPCALM10 Yukari glow.png|Yukari talking to the customers KKPCALM10 Yukari fans.png|The girls adore Yukari KKPCALM10 Akira glow.png|Akira talking to the customers KKPCALM10 Akira fans.png|The girls adore Akira KKPCALM10 Ichika thanks Yukari Akira.png|Ichika declares Yukari and Akira the reason for the Patisserie's popularity KKPCALM10 Sweets Festival flyer.png|Ichika and Himari present a flyer for the Sweets Festival KKPCALM10 Himari explains Sweets Festival.png|Himari explains the Sweets Festival KKPCALM Aoi Pekorin Ichika Himari decide on tarts.png|The girls decide to make tarts for the festival KKPCALM10 Akira Yukari wonder why they're asked to choose fruits.png|Akira and Yukari wonder why they're asked to choose fruits KKPCALM10 Fruits sold out.png|The fruits are sold out everywhere because of the Sweets Festival KKPCALM10 Fanclubs appear.png|Akira and Yukari's fanclubs appear KKPCALM10 Yukari fanclub.png|Yukari's fanclub KKPCALM10 Yukari popular reading.png|Yukari's popularity: reading KKPCALM10 Yukari popular tennis.png|Yukari's popularity: tennis KKPCALM10 Yukari popular pretty.png|Yukari's popularity: beauty KKPCALM10 Yukari wants to give up on fruits.png|Yukari wants to give up on the fruits KKPCALM10 Akira doesn't want to disappoint.png|Akira doesn't want to disappoint the others KKPCALM10 Yukari browsing jewelry.png|Yukari browsing the jewelry KKPCALM10 Yukari knows the necklace looks good on her.png|Yukari knows that the necklace looks good on her KKPCALM10 Akira confused why they're looking at jewelry.png|Akira is confused as to why they're looking at jewelry KKPCALM10 Little girl told the brooch doesn't suit her.png|The little girl is told the brooch doesn't suit her KKPCALM10 Yukari talking to the little girl.png|Yukari talks to the little girl KKPCALM10 Yukari cheered up the little girl.png|Yukari cheers her up KKPCALM10 Akira watching Yukari with the little girl.png|Akira watches Yukari with the little girl KKPCALM10 Akira popular helpful.png|Akira's popularity: helpfulness KKPCALM10 Akira popular football.png|Akira's popularity: football KKPCALM10 Akira popular handsome.png|Akira's popularity: handsomeness KKPCALM10 Ichika presents the dandy manager.png|Ichika presents their manager KKPCALM10_-_Aoi,_Ichika,_and_Himari_reacts.png|Aoi, Ichika, Himari, and Chourou are shocked that Akira is only hanging out with them out of pity KKPCALM10 Akira with old lady.png|Akira talking with the old lady KKPCALM10 Akira promises to find the emerald.png|Akira promises to find her emerald KKPCALM10 Yukari whispering to Akira.png|Yukari whispering to Akira KKPCALM10 Akira searching for the emerald.png|Akira searches for the emerald KKPCALM10 Yukari waiting for Akira.png|Yukari waiting for Akira Tarton appears.png|Tarton's first appearance KKPCALM10 Akira found the emerald.png|Akira found the old lady's emerald KKPCALM10 Old lady thanking Akira.png|The old lady thanks Akira KKPCALM10 Akira tired.png|Akira is a little tired KKPCALM10 Yukari asks if Akira is okay.png|Yukari asks if Akira's okay KKPCALM10 Old lady whispering to Yukari.png|The old lady says Akira's a wonderful boyfriend KKPCALM10 Akira resting.png|Akira resting in the sun KKPCALM10 Yukari agrees that Akira's wonderful.png|Yukari agrees that Akira's wonderful KKPCALM10_-_Akira_carried_away.png|Akira being carried away KKPCALM10_-_Yukari_carried_away.png|Yukari being carried away KKPCALM10 Tart shell failed.png|The tart shell was a failure KKPCALM10 Yukari Akira clouds.png|Ichika imagines Yukari and Akira in the clouds KKPCALM10 Ichika come back 1.png|Ichika shouts for Yukari and Akira to come back KKPCALM10 Akira bothered by fanclub.png|Akira bothered by her fanclub KKPCALM10 Akira thinking about Yukari.png|Akira thinks about Yukari KKPCALM10 Little girl with brooch.png|The little girl shows off her new brooch to her friend KKPCALM10 Akira smiling thinking about Yukari.png|Akira smiles thinking of Yukari KKPCALM10 Yukari bothered by fanclub.png|Yukari bothered by her fanclub KKPCALM10 Yukari thinking about Akira.png|Yukari thinks about Akira KKPCALM10 Old lady with ring.png|The old lady shows off her ring to her friend KKPCALM10 Yukari smiling thinking about Akira.png|Yukari smiles thinking of Akira KKPCALM10 Aoi Ichika Himari decide to try again.png|Aoi, Ichika and Himari decide to try again Tarton with Kirakiraru (2).png|Tarton with Kirakiraru KKPCALM10 Pekorin Elder shocked to see Tarton.png|Pekorin and Chourou shocked to see Tarton Tarton's monster form.png|Tarton's monster form KKPCALM10 Aoi Ichika Himari will protect the tart.png|Aoi, Ichika and Himari will protect the tart KKPCALM10 Gelato making ice ball.png|Gelato creates an ice ball KKPCALM10 Gelato hit with her own ice ball.png|Gelato hit with her own ice ball KKPCALM10_-_Cure_Whip_hanging_on.png|Cure Whip hanging on KKPCALM10_-_Custard_and_Gelato_catching_up.png|Cure Custard and Cure Gelato catching up to Cure Whip KKPCALM10 Gelato Whip Custard thrown by Tarton.png|Gelato, Whip and Custard thrown by Tarton KKPCALM10 Akira Yukari to the rescue.png|Akira and Yukari come to save their friends KKPACALM10_Akira_and_Yukari_Double_Transformation_Scene.png|Akira and Yukari both transform KKPCALM10 Tarton stopped by Chocolat wall.png|Tarton is stopped by Chocolat's wall KKPCALM10 Macaron returns Tarton's attack.png|Macaron returns Tarton's attack KKPCALM10 Chocolat catching Tarton.png|Chocolat catches Tarton KKPCALM10 Tarton caught by Chocolat Macaron.png|Tarton caught by Chocolat and Macaron KKPCALM10 Macaron kirakiraru.png|Macaron whips up some Kirakiraru KKPCALM10 Chocolat on Macaron's kirakiraru.png|Chocolat riding Macaron's Kirakiraru KKPCALM10 Macaron spinning kirakiraru.png|Macaron spins her Kirakiraru KKPCALM10 Gelato Whip Custard admiring Chocolat Macaron attack.png|Gelato, Whip and Custard admire Chocolat and Macaron's cooperative attack KKPCALM10 Chocolat making kirakiraru ball.png|Chocolat creates a Kirakiraru ball KKPCALM10 Chocolat multi attack.png|The multi-Chocolat attack KKPCALM10 Tarton shocked.png|Tarton realizes she's about to be defeated KKPCALM10 Tarton about to be defeated.png|Tarton about to be hit by Chocolat and Macaron's attack Tarton defeated.png|Tarton is defeated KKPCALM10 Chocolat Macaron pose.png|Chocolat and Macaron pose KKPCALM10 Gelato Whip Custard happy to see Chocolat Macaron.png|Gelato, Whip and Custard are happy to see Chocolat and Macaron came back KKPCALM10 Chocolat sorry.png|Chocolat apologizes for not bringing the fruits KKPCALM10 Whip come back 2.png|Whip shouts for Akira and Yukari to come back KKPCALM10 Yukari smile at Akira.png|Yukari smiles at Akira KKPCALM10 Akira smile at Yukari.png|Akira smiles at Yukari KKPCALM10 View over town.png|The view over the town KKPCALM10 Mysterious figure on tower.png|A mysterious figure appears on the tower KKPCALM10 Julio holding the flyer.jpg|Julio holding the flier for the Sweets Festival KKPCALM10 Yukari present grape.png|Yukari presents the grapes KKPCALM10 Akira present blueberry.png|Akira presents the blueberries KKPCALM10 Akira Yukari present strawberry.png|Akira and Yukari present the strawberries KKPCALM10 Hedgehog Fruit Tart.png|The Hedgehog Fruits Tart KKPCALM10 Yukari Akira invite fanclubs.png|Yukari and Akira invite the fanclubs KKPCALM10 Fanclub loves tarts.png|Akira's fanclub loves the tarts KKPCALM10 Akira Yukari eating tarts together.png|Ichika watches Akira and Yukari eat tarts together KKPCALM10 Ready for Sweets Festival.png|The girls are ready for the Sweets Festival Wallpapers wall_kira_10_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM10.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes